The Tormentor
The Tormenter is a large Necromorph that seems to be composed of multiple corpses and can be recognized by its two huge arms that resemble a Leaper and by its two huge legs that resemble a Divider .[http://www.easyxbox360achievements.com/latest-news/1141-dead-space-2-achievements Dead Space 2], List of Achievements and Trophies for Dead Space 2 (Torment Me No More achievement: Kill the Tormenter) Description The Tormenter is a large, brutish Necromorph with a similar look to a Brute-Tripod, but with the head twisted so large sets of teeth portrude from the top of the mouth and a pair of mandibles on the sides of its mouth in place of a jaw. Towards where the neck and the body meet are a set of tusk like apendages. The neck appears somewhat long and very flexible. If one looks close enough at the head of the Tormenter, a human face can be distinguished. The Tormenter has two large 'arms' that are heavily armored like the backside of the body, and a pair of smaller slasher blade like arms. It also appears to have no spine on its back with just an opening with spikes jutting from the sides. The entire underside consists of an 'opening' lined with spikes. It is first seen right after the encounter from Daina. It is very tough, as the guns from the EarthGov Gunship that can destroy a shuttle, don't seem to damage it. Its resemblance to Enhanced Brutes is made quite obvious, both in its tremendous size, dark flesh colors, and the way it uses its arms to swing itself into Isaac's path. Don't mistake it for one, however; attempting to fight it in a conventional manner will result in a particularly unpleasant death. Fight scene The fight scene between Isaac and the Tormenter triggers when Isaac falls through a vent in order to escape being shot at by a Government gunship. After falling into a bloody pit, the Tormenter attacks him and Isaac has to shoot one of its arms off in order to escape. After successfully dismembering its arm, Isaac runs towards a window when the gunship shows up and fires, breaking the glass and sucking Isaac and the Tormenter out into space. Isaac grabs hold of the gunship, but after the Tormenter crashes on the ship as well, he tries to escape by boosting away. Unfortunately, the Tormenter grabs his leg, and to escape, Isaac shoots one of the explosive fuel canisters floating out of the damaged hull of the gunship, which kills the Tormenter and sends Isaac spiraling back, through a window, into another residential area of the Sprawl. thumb|300px|left|The Tormentor Fight Scene Death Scene thumb|right|300px|The Tormenter Death Scene, a clear reference to Dead Space's Box Art * During any part of the sequence where Isaac has to dismember one of its arms, should he fail to do that, the creature will break free of the debris it is trapped under and bite Isaac's head off. * If Isaac fails to open the Kinesis door after the first part of the fight, the Tormenter will run into Isaac, knocking him down and trampling him to death. * Should Isaac fail to shoot the explosive barrels released from the ship while being held by the creature, it will fling him around and while doing so bites into his torso, then the Tormenter gets a better grip on his legs and yanks his head sideways, ripping Isaac in half. As Isaac's top half floats away, Isaac's right hand floats past the screen against a blank background of space, a reference to the cover art of the first Dead Space. Trivia *The game's development team had given the Tormenter the nickname Kong. *The Dead Space 2 demo ends as the Tormenter appears. *The Tormenter serves as a boss battle that Isaac encounters on the Sprawl, after Isaac is forced to flee from a decompressed area of the Unitologist compound via a large vent. *The Tormenter is the largest Necromorph featured in Dead Space 2, not including The Corruption. *There are a total of six ways to die in this scripted boss fight. *The Tormenter is only encountered for two minutes at the most in the entire game. *The Tormenter actually has more than four limbs, most likely to help support its massive body. The extra limbs are seen more clearly right before Isaac and the Tormenter are sucked out into space. *Had it not been for the gunship, Isaac would have never encountered the Tormenter. **Ironically, had it not been for the gunship pursuing Isaac after he encountered the Tormenter, Isaac might not have been able to defeat it at all. *During the battle, as Isaac is thrown out into space, it is possible to see a Planet Cracker-Class vessel, later revealed to be the USG Ishimura. *The Tormenter is the only boss out of all Dead Space games' bosses that is entirely fought through quick-time events. *The Tormenter is one of the most lethal and durable Necromorphs encountered in the Dead Space universe. Not only is it capable of killing Isaac almost instantly, but even with one of its legs blown off, which had a yellow pustule, and being under withering fire from an EarthGov Gunship, it was still kicking. Only the explosion from the hundreds of gallons of fuel on the gunship was able to destroy it. Very few, if any other, Necromorphs are capable of taking such tremendous punishment before dying. *There is a glitch where using the Detonator in the second segment of the Tormenter fight will cause Isaac to be completely dismembered except for his pelvis. The player can still play until the part where the Tormenter throws Isaac across the room near the door. Isaac immediately dies after he stands up. *There are two ways to trigger the glitch where the Tormenter can run past Isaac. The first way is to stand againt the hatch and not open it and it will pass through with Isaac harmed. The second way is to (if you want some extra room open the hatch) Stasis the Necromorph and carefully walk around it, the arm will damage Isaac and if the body or secondary legs touch him it will result in an instant death. Isaac can then explore the lair. *A Tormenter's bite is powerful, judging by the size and shape of its teeth, but that's the outside.The inside contains much more in uneven rows, making it a good excuse of Issac's body being severed throughout the death process. *It is unknown how Isaac might have been able to defeat the Tormentor were it not for the appearance of the gunship. While most necromorphs that are like the tormentor (the brute and the tripod) possess a few areas of yellow infected flesh that are weakpoints to offset their durable armored skin, the Tormentor only possessed one. With this weakpoint exploited, the Tormentor lost its arm but was still able to survive. Because there were no other visible weakpoints, it is unknown what methods Isaac would have had to utilize to defeat it, if any exist. Gallery thumb|300px|right File:Weakness.jpg|The Tormentor's weak point; a glowing yellow pustule. Deadspace2NecroTormenter1.jpg Deadspace2NecroTormenter.jpg|The Tormenter glares at Isaac. Flying tormenter.jpg|The Tormenter flying towards Isaac. Sources *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hlUZ3BmHREo Youtube - Dead Space 2 Gameplay Chapter 5] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2q4FleOs6rQ Youtube - PAX '10 Friday pt.6 - Dead Space 2]